


Daycares and Daddies

by asphaltcowgrrl



Series: Flowers in the Garden [10]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/pseuds/asphaltcowgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis and Wes drop Violet off at daycare for the first time.  Wes isn’t as sure as he once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daycares and Daddies

Wes wasn’t sure who was more anxious, himself or Violet.  He stood beside Travis, their three and a half year old daughter between them, looking at the daycare.  “You sure this is a good idea?”

Travis focused those blue eyes on him and frowned.  “Man, this was your idea, Wes.”

Sighing, Wes nodded.  Travis was right, it had been his idea to enroll Violet in daycare for two days a week.  Partly to give the pregnant Dakota a break and partly to introduce the little hellion to other kids.  They’d all prayed – Dakota included – that it’d help her social skills, but Wes was suddenly having second thoughts. 

Bryony had cried when they’d left her alone with Dakota and taken Violet off to parts unknown.  It’d broken Wes’ heart to hear Bri’s sobs, although he knew she’d be more than okay with the goofy, affectionate woman they’d met in couple’s therapy.  He also knew that Bri would settle down and be fine by the time he and Travis got Violet to the daycare.  Not that any of that eased his guilt, however.

“You want to go inside and meet your teacher,” Wes asked, looking down at his seemingly terrified little girl.

“No,” she cried, clutching at Travis’ legs with both arms.  “I don’t wanna.  I stay with papa.”

Travis’ eyes, usually such calm pools of blue, were all fire and ice.  “This is your fault,” he said, picking Violet up and walking away.  “You’re a monster.”

Wes watched them wander away to a quiet spot under a tree, hating himself more with every step they took.  This was the right thing, he knew it was, but neither Travis nor Violet (or even Bryony) believed him one whit.  His stomach rolled and he grimaced, wanting instantly to puke up what little breakfast he’d eaten.  Of all the times for his body to rebel. 

Travis was bouncing Vi on his hip, tickling her under her chin until she giggled.  Wes’ anxiety eased the tiniest bit seeing her laughing with her papa again.  She looked over Travis’ shoulder and met his gaze, eyes scrunching and mouth turning into a tiny but powerful frown. 

“She hates me,” he muttered.

“She’ll get over it,” a feminine voice said from his side.  “They always do.”

Tearing his gaze away from his daughter, Wes focused on the smartly dressed woman beside him.  “Kids forgive easily,” he said.  “But what about my partner?  Will he get over it?”  He glanced back at Travis, who was now frowning in his direction as well. 

A soft chuckle tickled his ear.  “Yes, he’ll get over it, too, although it takes the daddies longer than it does the babies.  Myra Freeman.”  She held out a hand.

Wes looked at it for a moment before giving it a firm shake.  “Wes Mitchell.”  He pointed towards his husband and child.  “That’s Travis Marks, my husband, and our daughter, Violet.”

“Beautiful family,” she said.  “And trust me, they will get over it.  How old is your little one?”

Wes felt the goofy grin creeping onto his face.  “She’s three and a half.”

“And hasn’t ever been away from home, has she?”

“Not really,” he admitted.  “A family friend watches her and her little sister during the day.  But Vi’s a bit… difficult at times and we – rather, I – thought it’d be good to get her around other kids before she got out of hand.”

“Usually a smart choice,” Myra assured him.  “And in time, she’ll come to love being around all these other kids, to the point where she’ll cry when you try and take her home.”

“It sounds like you’ve done this a couple times,” Wes said, smiling at last.

“You could say that, I’m the owner and a teacher, too.”  She patted Wes on the shoulder.  “How about we go over and meet your little one?”

“I think that would be a great idea.” 

Wes led the way over to where Travis stood, holding Violet as if she were a priceless Ming vase.  “Travis, I’d like you to meet Myra Freeman, owner and teacher here at Hill Valley Daycare.  Myra, my husband, Travis Marks.”  Wes shot Travis a ‘give her a chance look’, not that he was convinced it’d do him a damn bit of good. 

“It’s a pleasure,” Travis ground out. 

“Aw, and aren’t you the cutest little thing,” Myra said, ignoring Travis completely.  “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

Violet looked from Travis to Wes to Myra and then back to Travis.  “I’m Violet.”

“A lovely name for such a pretty little girl.  I bet you like toys and games, too, don’t you?”  Violet nodded, eager to hear more.  “Want to come with me and see what the other kids are playing with, Violet?”

Again, she looked to Travis for permission.  When he nodded, she reached her arms out for Myra.  “Please?” 

“Of course.  Wave bye-bye and tell them you’ll see them later,” she encouraged.

“Bye, papa,” Violet called, one hand waggling in the air.  “Bye, Mama.”

“That’s one sneaky ass woman,” Travis grumbled, a hint of awe in his voice.

“You’re just jealous she got Violet to go with her. You wanted to pitch a fit so you’d have a reason to stay home and comfort her.”

“You’re crazy,” Travis spluttered, knowing he’d been caught. 

“And you’re full of it,” Wes agreed.  Frowning, he watched Myra Freeman carry their child off, setting Violet down in the middle of a group of three and four year olds.  Vi had her hands out in front of her, like she was explaining the meaning of life, making eye contact with each kid as she did so.  “That girl’s got a future in politics, I think.”

“That’s my baby,” Travis preened.  “I’m already so proud.”

They both were.  As much as Wes liked to swear she was a demon in disguise, he knew what a great kid he had.  “Me too, but Travis?”

“Yeah?”  He tore his eyes off his little girl and focused on his husband instead.

“What are we going to do when she’s gone?” 

“Gone?  Where’s she going, Wes?  Last I checked Baby Vi was three.”  He reached out and brushed a tuft of blond bangs back off Wes’ forehead.  “When that time comes, and it will, I know, we’ll deal with it then.  You can’t start worrying about her graduation party quite yet.”

Wes sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it with his teeth.  “You sure, because it would certainly help keep my mind off the fact that she’s going to start school soon.  I don’t want her to grow up.”

Travis slid his arm around Wes’ waist and tugged him towards the exit.  “I don’t want her to, either, but she has to.  It’s the law of nature or something.  And we still have Bri, you know.  And...”

“And what?”  Wes stopped and tilted his head up towards Travis’ face. 

“Nothing, baby,” he deflected.  “If we don’t get moving soon, we’ll be late for work.  Captain Sutton’s been pretty lenient with us since Violet was born, but even a master of meditation can take only so much.”

Despite Travis’ efforts to move him along, Wes stayed put.  “What are you getting at, Marks?  Spit it out now because I’m in no mood to play guessing games.”

It was Travis’ turn to give Wes a long look.  “The baby, Wes.  I’ve been down this road with you twice already.  I know what’s going on in that body of yours.  You can’t hide it from me forever.”

Flustered, Wes started walking again, trying to clear his head, gather his thoughts.  “How long have you known,” he finally asked.

“About six weeks.”  Travis looped his arm through Wes’, pulling him close.  “Ever since that afternoon at the house with the girls sleeping on us.  Remember that?”

He did.  They’d thought they were going to get a sweet, romantic bit of time alone, only to be thwarted by a couple of sleepy toddlers.  It was a wonder they’d managed to get enough alone time to create another little Mitchell-Marks.  “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I did,” Travis laughed.  “But you ignored me.  Thought I’d give you a little more time and let you tell me on your own.  But with your little breakdown a minute ago, I figured I needed to say something.”

“Thank you for not getting angry,” Wes said as they approached the car. 

“I couldn’t ever get mad.  I mean, how long did you keep Violet from me?” 

There wasn’t any bile in his words and yet, it still stung.  Travis hadn’t known Wes was pregnant for months that first time.  To make the situation even more uncomfortable, Travis hadn’t discovered that Violet was his until he saw her.  Considering all of that, it wasn’t surprising that Travis wasn’t mad over this, and yet, Wes still felt like hell for not having told him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, baby.  I get it, sort of.”  He held out his hand.  “Let me drive so you can calm down.”

Reluctantly, Wes did as he was told and moved to the passenger’s side of the car.  “I’ll make it up to you.  For not telling you sooner.”

“You don’t owe me any explanations,” Travis said, sliding into the driver’s seat.  “Nor do you need to make anything up. I know how being like this,” he waved at Wes’ belly, “makes you a little cuckoo.  But I still love you.”

Shaking his head, Wes chuckled. “I love you too.  One more question?”

“Shoot.”

“Is it time to pick up Violet yet?”

Travis latched his eyes onto his partner. “No, it is not time.  And it’s not time to go pick up Bri, either.  You and I have a job to do, Mama, and we’re going to do it.  Got it?” 

“Yeah, I got it,” Wes sighed.  “But I don’t like it.  I guess we can go catch us some bad guys until five o’clock rolls around.”

“Just what I wanted to hear.”  Travis started the engine and pulled out of the daycare parking lot. 

Wes settled back into the seat and rested a hand on his miraculously still-flat belly and wondered how he was going to do this again.  If leaving Violet at daycare, two days a week, was enough to reduce him to a puddle of insecurity, what was having a third child going to do to him?  And how the hell did Travis keep it together as well as he did?  They were questions without answers and he knew it.  Wes figured he had to take Travis at his word and they’d figure it out when they got there. 

_Travis?  Are we there yet?_


End file.
